The Lipoprotein Core's primary objective is to provide non-radiolabeled lipoproteins for use in individual projects, to perform initial characterization of these lipoprotein preparations, and to assist with special needs related to lipoproteins which might arise in these projects. Additionally, the Core will provide human lipoprotein-deficient plasma for cell culture studies and will analyze lipid and lipoprotein levels in transgenic mice produced by projects.